


ice cold

by renjunnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Crack, full crack?, hell if i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie/pseuds/renjunnie
Summary: jaehyun just wanted a slushie.





	ice cold

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even reread this after i wrote it. i'm so sorry. please enjoy.

“God, I could go for a slushie.”

 

Jaehyun stood from his desk chair, kicking the shoes piled in front of his bed aside. He fished a pair of sweatpants from the top of his dirty clothes bin, sniffing them before deeming them decent, and pulled them on. He had to hunt for his favorite pair of shoes for a few minutes before he found them under his bed.

“Fuck are these doing here?” He muttered, not realizing he’d kicked them under his bed only minutes before.

Snagging his wallet from the top of his dresser, he checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror before making his way to the front door.

 

“Damn, Jaehyun, you look like shit,” called an equally-as-disgusting-looking boy who was sitting and watching television on the couch.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was walking the red carpet - he was just going down to the corner store.

“Johnny, you look like you haven’t showered in, like, two weeks. I’m gonna go get a slushie. You want anything?”

“Yeah, bring me a Twix or something. And, for the record, it’s only been a week and a half.”

Jaehyun snorted. “Noted.”

\--- 

“Who the _fuck_ allowed it to be so hot?” Jaehyun swore. He was about halfway to the store, and _god,_ he felt like he was in an oven. The sun was blazing overhead, not a single cloud in the bright blue sky. Jaehyun could’ve sworn he could see heat waves rising from the pavement, like in a cartoon.

“Jackass, it’s July and you’re wearing sweatpants,” Johnny’s voice rang in his head.

“Fuck off, Johnny,” he mumbled, squinting at the sidewalk. The slushie was worth it.

\---

Pulling open the store’s door greeted him with a rush of cool air and a “Hi, welcome to Quiktrip!” He smiled at the cashier, looking around for the attractive worker he saw almost every time he came in. He found him off to the side stocking candy bars and smiled, making his way to the slushie machines at the back of the store.

He could practically taste the artificial… Fuck, what flavor even _was_ it? The artificial blue. He could taste the blue.

Something icy-cold ran over his hand, and he looked down, letting go of the slushie machine’s handle. The handle must’ve gotten stuck or something, because the slushie kept flowing from the nozzle and running over the edge to pool at his feet.

“Ah, fuck, fuck!” He slammed the handle back into its original position, shutting off the flow of liquid. He held the dripping, sticky cup away from his body, although the damage to his shoes had already been done.

Jaehyun stood there for a long minute, trying to figure out how to clean up the mess, when he heard a quiet “Oh my god.” from his left. He looked up from the floor to see the attractive worker staring at the blue puddle that was slowly soaking into his shoes. His nametag read ‘Doyoung’, and Jaehyun made a mental note of it.

“Hi, I’m really sorry. The machine wouldn’t shut off, and—” Jaehyun’s apology was cut short as he took a step towards Doyoung, slipped on the puddle, and went down on his ass, spilling the cup of blue ice all over his front.

“Oh my god,” Doyoung repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

\--- 

The slushie was soaking into his sweatpants. Jaehyun had no inclination to move. Doyoung stared at him, his expression an odd combination of irritation and anxiousness. After a long silence, Doyoung asked, “Are you going to get up?” Jaehyun remained silent, staring at Doyoung’s shoes.

“Oh my god,” Doyoung muttered (it seemed he didn’t know how to say anything else), walking to the register to talk to the cashier who’d greeted Jaehyun as he entered the store. They had a short conversation, Doyoung beckoning the other boy to follow him to the back of the store, where Jaehyun sat.

He returned, cashier in tow. Jaehyun looked up from the floor and made eye contact with the cashier, whose nametag read ‘Hansol’. They looked at each other for what felt like a year, but really was only fifteen seconds. “You alright, man?”

Jaehyun breathed. “I’m sitting on my ass in a puddle of slushie.”

Hansol and Doyoung said nothing.

“I could sue,” he continued.

Hansol and Doyoung, again, said nothing. Doyoung looked like he was on the verge of rolling his eyes, while Hansol seemed worried.

“Look, man, don’t sue—” Hansol began.

This time, Doyoung _did_ roll his eyes as he interrupted Hansol with “Oh my god, he’s not going to sue us.”

“I could,” Jaehyun replied matter-of-factly. His pants were ice-cold.

“Please don’t.” Hansol said, raising his hands in a don’t-shoot gesture.

Jaehyun hummed, seemingly weighing his options. He _wasn’t_ going to sue, but he wanted to see if he could make anything good come from this disaster of a trip.

“I won’t,” he said, and Hansol’s face visibly relaxed. “On one condition.”

Hansol’s face un-relaxed as fast as it had just relaxed, and Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Oh shit, what?”

“I want his–” Jaehyun pointed at Doyoung. “–number.”

“Oh my _fucking_ god.” Doyoung said, grabbing Hansol by the elbow and pulling him aside. They had a quick argument in hushed whispers and exaggerated hand movements, and Doyoung stomped back over to where Jaehyun sat. “Fine.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun hadn’t thought it’d actually work.

“I said, fine. You ready?”

Jaehyun scrambled for his phone, pulling it from his slushie-soaked pants and wiping off the screen. “Yeah.”

Doyoung rattled off the number, and Jaehyun saved it. He sent a smiley face to the number, and Doyoung grimaced when his phone dinged with the incoming message.

Jaehyun stood, ignoring the slushie dripping from his pants.

“Sorry about that!” he chirped, and made for the door as quickly as he could.

As he opened the door and felt the heat blow in from outside, he heard a faint “Oh my god.” from behind him.

\--- 

Jaehyun’s shirt dried sticky in the summer sun during his walk-of-shame back to the apartment he shared with Johnny. His pants, however, were still sopping.

\--- 

Jaehyun opened the door to the apartment slowly, trying to avoid his roommate until he could have a shower and change his clothes. Of course, life doesn’t always go how you want it to — Johnny spotted him the minute he stepped through the door.

“Shit, Jaehyun… What happened?”

Jaehyun told the story as quickly as he could, bracing himself for the inevitable jokes that he just _knew_ Johnny would be making for years to come. Next month, when classes began again, Johnny would introduce Jaehyun to his new friends as ‘the slushie guy’. At his and Doyoung’s wedding, Johnny (because he would be the best man, of course) would recant this story to the dozens of wedding guests. At his funeral, Johnny would tell this story in his eulogy.

Johnny was silent for a long time, watching Jaehyun’s pants drip onto the wooden floor. Jaehyun stood uncomfortably. “All that… and you didn’t get me a Twix?”

**Author's Note:**

> doyoung never answered jaehyun's texts - jaehyun thinks doyoung blocked his number. (he did)  
> doyoung quit two months later - jaehyun thinks the slushie episode was the last straw. (it was)


End file.
